1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates generally to a modular item holder and anchor block hardware and more particularly to a modular item holder with a V-support and finger anchor block for use on a marine vessel. However, the modular item holder can be utilized by numerous different tools and equipment outside of the marine environment including brooms, shovels and the like. For example, the device can be used in a home, garage, or commercial building environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Diving and fishing boats are often equipped with various compartments, clamps, clips, and related accessories for securing items to the vessel during operation of the vessel at sea. Particularly with respect to diving boats, there has been a trend to provide a plurality of clamps or holders to releasably contain diving gear, including dive tanks, regulators, vests, fins, and the like. Often overlooked is the need to releasably contain spear guns, which typically have a much smaller footprint and diameter than dive tanks and therefore will not fit in dive tank holders or clamps. Because there is a significant safety concern with respect to un-secured spear guns on board a moving vessel, there is a significant need in the art for an improved on-board item holder or clamp that is designed to retain spear guns and like-sized items.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the marine clamps and holders in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.